Invader SpongeZim
Invader SpongeZim is a show that is rated TV-Y7-FV (some episodes are rated TV-PG). It is about someone named SpongeZim trying to take over Bikini Bottom. However, Squidward notices that he is an alien and tries to stop him. Later in the series, SpongeZim flies back to space for a new plan and the Almighty Smallest give him P.I.R. Cast SpongeZim Squidward ??? P.I.R SpongeBob Mr.Krabs Season 1 (2013- ) 1: The great assigning: SpongeZim is assigned to planet Bikini Bottom but he later finds out that someone else was assigned to. They have a fight outer-space to see who will invade Planet Bikini Bottom. (This episode aired January 17th 2013.) 2: First encounter: SpongeZim lands on Bikini Bottom but then Squidward (who makes his debut in this episode). Finds out he's an alien. Squidward tries to prove it, but fails. (This episode aired January 18th 2013, 10 years ago a cancelled zim episode Invader Poonchy/Nubs of Doom would have aired. NOTE: Sonnyb123 did make this episode but he wasn't logged in at the time.) 3: P.I.R: SpongeZim retreats to space to make a new plan (he doesn't notice that Squidward is in to spying on him.) But then The Almighty Smallest give him P.I.R who tells SpongeZim that someone is spying on him so he launches Squidward back to Bikini Bottom. P.I.R then tells SpongeZim a good plan. (This episode aired January 25th 2013.) 4. Mega P.I.R: SpongeZim flies back to earth after he redesigned P.I.R. Squidward tries to stop him before it's too late. After that, Squidward does save the world. So Spongezim flies back to space to get more servants while Squidward gets some help. (This episode aired Februay 1st 2013.) 5. Mini-Sandy: Prisoner #888 gives Spongezim mini-Sandy who tells him that he could get a job at the Krusty Krab and poision the krabby patties so Spongezim steals SpongeBobs job. SpongeBob then joins Squidward. (This episode aired February 8th 2013.) 6. Sponge vs P.I.R.: Squidward tells SpongeBob to fight spongezim's robot P.I.R., Meanwhile Spongezim made a minion patty and now has one minion. At the end of the fight, SpongeBob and P.I.R become friends. (This episode aired February 15th 2013 for Valentines Day!) 7. Minion-Takeover!: Spongezim has lots of minions so Squidward,SpongeBob,Patrick,Sandy, and Mr.Krabs make a team to save the day. (This episode aired February 22nd 2013.) 8. S.P.S.E.S.: SpongeBob,Patrick,Squidward,Eugene,And Sandy take down Spongezims minions and continue to find Spongezim. (This episode aired March 1st 2013. NOTE: This marks the episode that half the season is done.) 9. Search and Destroy Team: SpongeBob,Patrick,Squidward and the rest find Spongezim's base but they need a code to open it. Now they all have to search for the code. (This episode aired March 8th 2013.) 10. The big fight: They finally find Spongezim and they all have a big fight. (This episode aired March 15th 2013.) 11. Caught!: Spongezim gets caught withouthis disguise. (This episode aired March 22nd 2013.) 12. Jailbreak!: Spongezim escapes from jail. (This episode aired March 29th 2013.) (NOTE: This episode has the same name as upcoming SpongeBob episode Jailbreak!) 13. Behind the Scenes: Just like the title says! (This episode aired April 5th 2013.) 14. Search and Destroy Returns: Just like the title says! (This episode aired April 12th 2013.) 15. Spongezim's new superweapon: Spongezim builds a new superweapon! (This episode aired April 19th 2013.) 16. Battle over the city!: Spongezim uses his super weapon to destroy the city. The SPSES however, stops him and Spongezim ends up blowing up another city. (This episode aired April 26th 2013.) NOTE: The series will now enter a rather long hiatus. Category:Spin-Offs Category:2013 Category:Sonnyb123 Category:Spin-Offs Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Character Lists Category:List of Characters